Yamis Illness
by T.Kuchiki
Summary: Yami is ill and doesnt want to be around anyone and as friendship blooms between unexpected people kaiba starts to understand his obsession with Yami. prideshipping Yami/Seto
1. Chapter 1

it should be obvious but i dont own yugioh so this story is the only thing that is mine :)

Okay so this is my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic so any input would be appreciated. For those who are reading my byakuya fics I have a mentalblock and will soon be updating when I have new ideas to put into the plot.

Pairings: Yami/Seto

Yami POV:

I knew something was wrong when I stumbled. Any other person would have thought it was nothing, but I never stumble. Having lived as a Pharaoh I never made such simple mistakes therefore my suspicions became more attuned to problems. My stuttering had begun not too long after ant the loss of appetite. Those signs in some people would be ignored, but I wouldn't. Having only recently acquired my own physical body these things worried me. Luckily my aibou and the Yugi-tachi ignored all the worrying signs. Speaking out of concern about these things to Yugis grandpa Sugoroku Motou he suggested that I go and see a doctor about the strange symptoms.

Several tests using unfamiliar technology and the doctor looked me in the eye and explained I have a… tumour in my brain. It's pressing on my speech centre making it difficult to talk sometimes. The man continues about how the brain is a difficult area and there isn't much hope for surgery. It would likely kill me before the tumour. I have about 3 maybe 4 months, but the doctor can't be sure. He even said if I was very lucky I might have as long as 6 months, but I wouldn't even be able to celebrate a birthday in my new body. At the best I will have lived 8 months of my new life… sometimes Ra can be unfair.

Sugoroku knows that I am ill, but he has promised me faithfully that the others won't know about my condition. He doesn't know how bad it is, just that I am ill.

School seems like a waste of time now and I occasionally skip out not bothering to even go. Why should I spend my time left learning things that aren't of any use to me… today was one of these days as I settle in my place at the park on the way to school. I realise quickly that I am not alone.

"Hey pharaoh, why aren't you with the rest of your possie?" the white haired former tomb robber quipped as he arrived at the park.

"Even I can find most of them annoying from time to time. I think the only one who doesn't is Yugi." I laugh slightly with Bakura who, during the times I skipped school had become my friend. I wanted to stay away from others since I would only make them sad in the end, but the spirit of the ring had spoken to me during the darker moments of my coming to terms with my disease. Now we shared a lot of things like the feelings he was developing for his 'bed buddy' the spirit of the millennium rod Marik.

The pair were strangely good for each other although Bakura seemed to rather die than admit any feelings to Marik. Today was another of those days were he would bitch about the blond and I would listen. It made me feel at ease to hear about my friends' happiness and although I probably won't be alive when they do confess to each other it will happen. I daze off thinking about life when I am gone, finally in the afterlife like I should have been months ago.

"Hey Yami? You still here?" Bakura laughed. "You were so out of it… I wonder were you thinking about someone in particular?" he smirked at the idea of me liking anyone.

I never said anything but I think he worked out that I have feelings for the CEO of Kaiba corp Seto Kaiba. A sad prospect for anyone, but for someone with little time to live then there was even less of a chance of confessing to said crush. At the hinted mention of my secret crush on Kaiba my cheeks heated with the sudden blush.

"Oh so you were thinking about 'Kaiba-boy'" Bakura said in a mock impression of Pegasus.

"Nnnn-no I wasn't." I attempted to be calm but my voice betrayed my embarrassment.

Bakura just laughed and we changed the subject. Its times like these when I really wished that I wouldn't have to leave, that fate wasn't giving me a taste of life just to take it away.

Over the next several weeks my health has begun to decline. My appearance is beginning to be affected. My hair is always dry and my skin is pailing. My sleep is disrupted by headaches and the doctors have now forced me onto pain medication. Yugi had become suspicious of my behaviour but I refused to say anything, it was too soon. I wouldn't want him to be sad. The longer I can keep this to myself the shorter they will have to be upset for. There is nothing to be done about my death… so there was only one thing to do for now and that was to make sure that I wouldn't be missed when I am gone.

Annoyed by my self-pity I attempt to distract myself by reading books or doing something. Over time I find it more difficult to think things through and I know it must be one of the side effects of my… condition, but that won't make it any easier to accept. I am proud of my mind and the things that I can do with it. To have my reasoning taken away from me is a hash blow.

Footsteps come closer and stop by my chair in the school library. Taking my attention away from my attempt at reading my book I look up into kaibas face. He glares down at me like usual only my heart beats slightly faster than usual. At this angel I see the sharp features of his face and the challenge in his eyes. For some reason I feel an attraction to this boy. More than would normally be accepted, but he will never know so it doesn't matter.

"Yugi, I want to challenge you to a duel." He almost growls. I internally wince at the name. Even having my own body doesn't seem like enough for him to believe that we are two separate people. Sighing I think about his challenge.

"Not now Kaiba. I am reading and don't feel up to duelling against you right now. Maybe later." I give the most pleading look that I can give him but he glares harder.

My reading session ruined and knowing Kaiba won't let me get away with refusing his challenge I get up and walk out of the library. Actually I walk right out of school. With nothing to do and the whole day and time to kill I go to my park knowing Bakura won't be there since he was still in school.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS… sadly

Thankyou people for reading and the reviews made me happy, please if there is anything wrong with this chapter tell me and I will try and fix it

Yugi POV:

With Yami having ditched the day of school it was up to me to make up an excuse to the teacher which won't be much trouble since he has been doing this a lot actually. It troubles me that he has been missing out on so much school. If he doesn't keep up he won't be able to pass the exams in three months' time. The worst part was explaining to the guys why Yami won't talk to them anymore.

He hasn't spoken to us for weeks and whenever he is at school he stays in a corner reading, or at least pretending to… why won't he tell me what is wrong? Why can't he see that we all want to help him?

Tea seems annoyed by Yamis lack of interest in her. It was obvious to everyone that she lusted after him. Not that he liked her in any way, but the fact that she only wants him for his looks and not for the great guy he is annoys me. How shallow could she be? Once she tried to hit on me, only she 'accidently' called me Yami.

I really can't believe that I used to like her. She is superficial. She loved Yami when he was a part of me and now she thinks that either one would do. All she cares about are looks and not WHO the person is.

"Mr. Motou, would you like to pay attention to the class for a minute while I give some important information?" the teacher interrupted me sarcastically. My blush deepens as the students laugh a little at the joke.

Apologizing softly I try and pay attention until lunch break begins.

When the bell goes I sigh in relief. My attention almost immediately drifted as I check my phone and see three messages.

One from Yami just saying that he left the school for the day and two from Rebecca. I smile reading about her trip and that she will be visiting soon. We have become good friends when she accepted that grandpa had won the blue eyes fair and square.

"Hey Yug, why you smiling?" I hear the loud voice of Joey and quickly hide my phone.

"It's nothing" I try to convince them.

"Awww, but you're blushing!" he jokes making fun of me in a friendly way. Though I would never tell them I have a crush on the blond duellist. We have a laugh until Tristan and Tea arrives making the joke awkward. We talk about cards and usual things when Ootogi arrives he joins in with his opinion on why dice are better than cards. It's all fun and joking around until Tea breaks her silence by saying "where is Yami?"

The whole group goes quiet waiting for the answer. I feel the severed connection buzzing through my mind. *sigh* Yami has blocked me for the last month, maybe two. It makes me feel lonely, since I had become used to his constant presence.

"He skipped out on the rest of the day. I don't think he was feeling well…" I trail off not really enjoying lying to my friends, but also having nothing better to tell them about why Yami left. Is he in trouble? Several horrible scenarios flickered through my head before I am interrupted by Tea trying to flirt with me. I spend the rest of my lunch attempting to slowly move away from her, but she is annoyingly persistent.

Yami POV

After Kaibas challenge I felt like a shadow of my former self. The once proud pharaoh of Egypt and the current king of card games reduced to hiding from a challenge to prevent others knowing of my life threatening condition. Just for a little while longer I want to be able to see Yugis smiling face when he looks at me, to be respected by those that he calls friends and to be feared by people who dare stand against me. Returning to the game shop and taking my pain medication and feeling the side effects. They work for a while but they make me tired.

Making my way downstairs I think about going out before I crash on the couch and fall asleep.

Kaiba POV

The way that Yugis other half avoided my challenge makes me mad. Although I keep up a calm expression on the outside inside is different. Once the bell ending school rings allowing me to leave the building without ruining my already shotty attendance, not that high school really matters when you already have a fulltime job making more money than any of my classmates ever will, I get in my car and drive to the only place that I know he will be… the Kame Game shop.

While I don't ever like waiting for things I patiently take my time getting to the shop thinking about the red eyed boy that is the real king of games. The interest that I have in this boy is strange. I want to be around him… at first I just wanted to defeat him, but now it's more than that, I actually want an excuse to be around him.

His strange coloured eyes and slightly tanned skin makes him look like an exotic animal and that's not to mention his crazy tri-coloured hair. Arriving at the shop I enter as the bell above the door rings I look around spotting my target asleep on a couch nearby. His face scrunched up in what appears to be pain and a thin layer of sweat glittering on his skin. Looking at the boy with concern I gently shake him trying to wake him.

Yami, I do know his name I just call him Yugi because I like the faces he makes, wakes up but he seems confused. I feel a distinct tugging on my tie before I crash down my lips making contact with Yamis. Shocked I stare wide eyed at the smaller boy his crimson eyes connecting with mine for a second before he closes them. It feels… nice to kiss Yami. Softly I press back into the kiss before we part breathing a little heavily.

I want almost nothing more than to run away right now, but I keep myself beside the couch as Yami seems to be half awake and half asleep. Mumbling words in ancient Egyptian making me cringe listening to words that should have been gibberish to me. But those words translated to "my priest." Ignoring Yamis sleeping form I get up quickly and leave the shop.

For some reason my heart dropped when he said those words. Why did it feel so right when he kissed me? And why didn't I push him away like I usually do when someone tries to get close to me?

Grrr it annoys me that Yami is an exception to so many of my rules. Why can't I keep him away like I do with everyone else?


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH T_T

Yami POV:

I wake up alone in the game shop, but for a moment I thought that Kaiba was with me. Quickly looking around I see no one. Must have been my imagination then. I sigh in disappointment, but then again if Kaiba had been here I wouldn't have been able to talk my way out of a duel. Thoughts about Kaiba fill my head making my heart ache painfully in longing for what I once had. Remembering those days in ancient Egypt when the Pharaoh and his lover the High Priest were together… those thoughts are broken when my brain pounds against my skull.

Taking the pill bottle out of my pocket I take a couple and swallow them.

"Popping pills are we Pharaoh?" a familiar voice says much to my annoyance.

"What are you doing here tomb robber?" I say annoyed at Bakura who stands at the doorway with his light in tow.

"Well my Hikari wanted to see Yugi, who isn't home yet so we came to annoy you." If expressions could speak his would say 'duh'.

"Doesn't explain why you are here." I get really annoyed at him avoiding my question but before he can answer Ryo begins

"Yami what was that before?" his concerned look make me smile lightly. Even with a darkness like Bakura, Ryo still stayed innocent and unselfish.

"It's nothing to worry about…" I begin but when I hadn't been looking Bakura had taken the pill bottle. Damn him. Sighing I sit back on the couch as they come further into the barley furnished room.

"Diamorphine?" Bakura reads the prescription. "What's that?"

"It's a pain medication. It's basically heroin and can be used as a recreational drug. It's rarely used for patients because it can be highly addictive." Ryo, who hoped to be a doctor someday stated as though reading from a textbook.

"Sooooo… the Pharaoh is a druggie?" Bakura laughed my face stayed the same, empty and cold.

Noticing my… nothingness Bakuras face changed from amused to almost concerned. "Hey I was only joking Yami, why are you taking these drugs?"

I stayed silent and decided I have about two months from the diagnosis that the doctor gave me. "I guess it's about time that I said something to someone about it… *sigh* but you are not to tell anyone else. They will find out when I tell them, NOT because they heard the THEIF blabbing it to his bed friend." I glare at the white haired ex-spirit.

Everyone's face is serious as the three of us sit in silence for a moment before I take a deep breath.

"I am dying." Silence… "I have a brain tumour that is slowly killing me. And I have about two months to live." My emotionless face doesn't change as I talk, but Ryo begins crying.

"So that is the reason you have been avoiding the rest of the Yugi-tachi?" Bakura asked without his usual smirk.

"I still want to ssssee him happy for a little while longerrr…" I rub my temples. Waiting for my medication to kick in.

There is nothing that I can do, but watching Ryo cry over my coming death does not make me feel any better imagining Yugis reaction when the time comes to tell him. Too soon the rest of the tachi arrive and I am forced to hide in my room so they won't notice the change in my strategies and loss of speech.

I hate this weakness.

Kaiba POV:

Meetings are annoying in any circumstance, but finding out the kind of drugs that Yami is using is tugging on my mind and annoying me toughly. No one can get under my skin like that Pharaoh can, but what has he gotten into?

My mind turns over more ideas about it than I want to think about what could have happened to my rival. His once prideful crimson gaze has changed and dulled. Before he would always look like he was making new strategies now he looks like he is just trying to make it through a moment rather than thinking of all the things that he could do in the future.

It makes me sad…

Trying to take my mind off Yami I go home slamming doors and stomping upstairs not stoping until I reach my room. Normally the ice blue walls and decor helps calm me down. But today it didn't work. Sighing I walk into the bathroom having a shower, a cold shower, trying to calm my mind.

When I exit the shower I feel no calmer than when I entered so getting dry and dressed I exit me bathroom and walk directly to my laptop and work until the ungodly hours.

Yami POV:

The days that I attended school are rapidly decreasing as my time runs out. A week after Bakura found out I randomly found him in the park while ditching school. We talked for a while and made a routine of it. For some time I hated Bakura being one of my enemies while trying to kill me, but I have in the past short while begun to think of him as a friend.

Many of the Tachi think that I am mad to accept the thief as a friend but I have never thought that the decision was as good an idea as I do now. During my worst times he is there to talk to and he listens when I talk about Yugi. I even got Bakura coming to me and talking about his troubles with Marik. I smile right now listening to yet another sex game that the dusty haired alter ego of the tomb keeper didn't want to play with Bakura.

My stuttering has gotten worse and so I chose to not often speak unless necessary. Don't want people saying anything bad about my intelligence or getting the wrong idea. My days are a little happier, but I was surprised as I walked from the park it was well after school time and yet I walk into the little blond haired Rebecca.

"Oh Yami, just the person I was looking for." She smiled gleefully. I return her smile even if it is only half honest. Truthfully I wanted to go home, but I did like Rebecca. She is a good duellist and although slightly younger than Yugi well respected where she comes from.

We walk painfully slowly to a small coffee shop so that we can talk. The clouds accumulate and it begins raining once we enter the shop. Picking a corner seat we talk about a lot of useless things, well mainly she talks and I listen.

"The duel disks in America aren't as high tech as they are here, but the game is still fun… oh and would you go out with me." She smiles brightly. I could have sworn someone coughed but most of my attention was on the little duellist.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH

Hey I hope this one didn't take too long I wanted to write a chapter that was slightly longer than the others so please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

Kaiba POV:

Trying to find some peace so I can work before returning home to Mokuba I hide from the rain in a little coffee shop and work on my computer checking stocks and sending threatening e-mails. Most of my work for the week is done already, but I have some major projects for Kaiba land that would be bad if they went wrong, that is until I heard the familiar voice of Yami talking to a girl. It didn't bother me at first they just spoke about duel monsters and the differences playing the game in America versus japan.

"Oh and would you go out with me." The little girl said as casual as anything. Choking on the sip of coffee I had just taken I coughed to try and open up my airways. I look over to the corner of the room. Not really able to hear much from their table I see Yami recover from the shock and smirk at something the girl said.

"Sure" was all I heard as a reply from Yami. My heart hurts and throbs in pain. Damn it. Is this why I was obsessed with the attractive teen? There seems no doubt about my feelings, but he obviously doesn't feel the same way.

Gathering my things I call Isono to bring the car to the coffee shop. Taking deep breaths, trying to ignore my aching heart. Why do I figure out my feelings like this?

Yami POV:

Shocked by Rebecca's sudden confession I stared at her wide eyed for a moment. Then she continued talking.

"Well I want to ask Yugi out but I want some help." She explained making me smile, knowing about my aibous feelings for the duellist. We spent more time talking about Yugi. I never noticed the person across the room leaving, or how he looked over to my table. We chatted for a while giving me some time to forget about everything, but as I knew better than a lot of people nothing good lasts long. In Egypt my happiest times are with my lover, but even though I was loved and happy I still sealed my soul inside the puzzle. Such seems to be my fate.

Yami is appropriate for me; darkness always in the shadows of other people and rarely being able to experience anything positive for myself. The pulsating of another headache began as I reached to get my medication, only to find an empty bottle in my pocket.

Deciding it was time to go and get more medication from home I plan to meet her on the weekend before walking out into the rain.

Yugi is in his room when I get home so he doesn't see me walking into the house soaking wet nor does he come out of his room hearing the door to my room close. I take some clothes with me and have a quick warming shower before taking my medication and going straight to bed.

Waking up in the morning I feel the wet trails of tears staining my face and the usual pounding headache. The time is 10:30 so I am already late for school… I won't bother going. Slowly getting out of bed I get dizzy and fall to the floor… damn it, I am getting worse. I wonder how long I have left. Maybe a month and a half if I am lucky. I smile spitefully. The gods granted me a new body just so that I can die.

Yugi POV:

Yami was still asleep when I woke up for school and he had locked his door. I want to help him, but nothing I do seems to get through. I feel like crying always these weak tears. But as I walk through the halls of school without Yami but my thoughts are on my silent mind link that usually buzzed with unheard conversation between Yami and myself. Depressed and distracted by thoughts of Yami I didn't notice when a high pitched voice called out my name. Turning at the noise I am attacked by a blur of colour.

Separating from my captor I find myself looking into the eyes of the beautiful American duellist Rebecca Hawkins.

"Hey Yugi, how have you been?" she asked a slight tint of pink in her cheeks.

"I have been fine thank you." Slapping myself at the mechanical way that I replied I attempted to make myself more convincing with a little but honest smile.

"Well I have wanted to ask you for some time… would you… I mean… do you want to go out with me, you know… like a date?" she stuttered flushing in embarrassment.

I look at her face in shock as she nervously looks away not wanting to keep eye contact.

"O-okay, I would like that a lot actually." I feel the burning of my cheeks telling me that I am blushing, a lot. For a short while my mind isn't on Yami as I talk to Rebecca happily.

Yami POV:

Life seems so much sadder to one who is about to die. I can feel my life draining away from me. It is not a pleasant feeling. I always feel pain and when I am not in pain I feel dizzy and tired. Why do the gods have to punish me? I can feel Yugi is happy far away from me at school… maybe Rebecca doesn't need our plan anymore? I smile softly at his happiness. If I can only do one thing in this life making Yugi happy would be all I need to pass on peacefully into the afterlife.

But if by any chance I could make Kaiba happy along the way that would make me completely blissful. The high priest Seto had given up everything just to be with me and in the end I leave him alone and broken, as broken as my soul shattered in the pieces of the puzzle.

Sleeping seems to be the only thing that I do now. How could I do much else with something growing in my brain making all other functioning difficult? But the pain isn't the worst bit for me. Sometimes I fell euphoric. Like nothing can touch me and these moments last a few short hours before I come back to the reality that this won't go away.

My pill supply has been dwindling so without anything else to do, and currently on a pain free high, I walk down to the drug store with my prescription in hand. Getting a refill for my medicine is more of a hassle than anything else. The woman behind the counter always looks at me suspiciously as if I am a druggie trying to get a fix rather than a patient that needs these pills to stay sane for the last few weeks of my life… *sigh*

Once I have the pills I don't feel like going home and with little else to occupy my mind I walk to a small park and watch the clouds. The white blemishes on the blue sky make shapes that only my mind can see. I smile slightly as I see a cloud shaped like a pyramid. The shapes pass by and change, but just watching them is making me sleepy…

Kaiba POV:

I had gotten out of class early to attend a meeting, but the room had been filled with incompetent fools! I wonder why I bother getting other people to do the work when I have to end out saving their asses anyway. Instead of going back to school, which would only serve in making me yell at the teachers for trying to teach me something I had learnt years ago in the least effective manner. I drive one of my many cars taking my time in an attempt to calm myself. That's at least what I thought until I passed the park and saw a familiar spiky haired teen lying down in the grass.

Stopping the car and slamming the door of my silver blue convertible I storm through the park intent on challenging the boy, maybe I can think through my feelings… these strange fluttering feelings that made it hurt when Rebecca asked him out. I stare at the… sleeping?

"Hey Yami, what the hell? Why are you sleeping out here?" I ask semi yelling at the idiocy of falling asleep like this.

He grumbles in his sleep, but doesn't wake up. Sighing I pick up the small boy and take him to my car. Placing him in the passenger seat I drive to the game shop speeding through the streets and arriving in no time. Although he is sleeping his face shows no signs of peace. Maybe he is having a bad dream? But why should I care! My mind argues with itself as I pull up at the game shop and get out of the car. Knowing that Yami wont wake up to get inside I am left with no other option than carrying him. I dislike the idea, but mainly because of the irregular beating of my heart as a result of touching the smaller boy.

When I enter the shop the old man looked at me angrily before he began accusing me "what have you done to Yami, Kaiba?" he began ranting about what he would do to me but stopped when he caught my cold glare.

"I am bringing him back here because he fell asleep at the park." I said passing him and not really noticing if he said anything in reply.

Having been dragged over occasionally by Mokuba I know where Yamis room is. Placing the smaller teen on his bed I plan on walking away, but one of Yamis arms wrapped around my neck and dragged me down. Our lips crashed against one another. The kiss was strangely nice and I could feel my face flushing slightly.

For several moments I just let the sleeping teen kiss me slightly relishing in the touch and in that moment I decide that I want Yami. And being Seto Kaiba I get what I want, even though Yami is not like the other things I have gotten in the past, he'll be no exception. When his arms became weak I move out of the way and leave Yami to sleep.

Checking the time I sigh knowing that I have to go back to school. So getting back into my car ignoring the looks from Yugis grandfather I drive back to school.

Sorry if Yami has seemed OOC during this fic, I have tried to keep the characters as true to realistic as possible, but he is dying after only just getting a life of his own so this must really suck therefore the depressing thoughts. also there may be a while until i upload the next chapter. I am a little stuck on a small plot line but i am working through it so please bear with me and i hope it doesnt take too long.

Please review and tell me what you think of the story, characters, and anything else you have to say.


	5. Chapter 5

okay i know i said that i would take a while to get this chapter out, but i worked out my problem much faster due to my friends random suggestion, see if you can spot it ;), and this chapter is slightly more happy than the previous ones. so i shall waste no more of your time and get on with reading this chapter :)

Yami POV:

Dreaming isn't always pleasant. Somethimes dreams bring back things that most people would rateher not think by strangly familiar sights and sounds I look artound the room. Not knowing exactly where I am, but remembering the itemsand their positions in the room. Before too long analysing the patterns in the stone floor I catch a shimmer of gold and instantly recognise the millennium puzzle. While I watch the item people enter the room. All of them yelling at me, but I don't hear their words.

These events seem familiar to me, but everything is bluring as though it isn't going at normal speed. Blue eyes watch me from the other side of the room as I am surrounded by loud people pleading… are they pleading? I wouldn't know they are talking too loud. Then it stops and I am alone.

Or I should have been if it weren't for the blue eyes still watching me. Protecting me and making what I have to do harder as well as more essential. But what do I have to do? I seem to know and not know. Everything is dark now and nothing seems to make sence. Reaching out to the blue eyed person I bring their face down on mine and kiss them. Seto… or Seth? Atem or Yami? Does it matter, is there a difference?

The kiss feels warm, more warm than a dream should, is this a dream? It must be. I just want to enjoy this kiss. But it ends all too soon and I walk away. My body moves without me wanting it to, down familiar hallways and into the darkest chambers. With the millennium puzzle in hand I enter the chamber and begin the ritual that will end my life.

All over again I feel the pain of death, the tearing of my soul and in those moments before waking I fell the terrible lonlyness of 5000 years alone in the darkness waiting to be set free.

When I wake alone in my room I know that something isn't right in the back of my head, but I cant quite figure out what. Too busy thinking back on my death and the time I spent inside the puzzle. Taking some of my new medication for the headache I could feel growing I head downstairs only to realise… I fell asleep watching the clouds…

"grandpa, how did I get home?" I call as I walk down the stairs. Walking into the small lounge room I hear the shuffling of his feet as he comes closer.

"well Kaiba carried you inside a couple of hours ago, I didn't like it but he did bring you home." The old man explained. "but now that you are awake, someone has come here to see you."

Kaiba brought me home? My brain stopped at those words, and for a moment so did my heart. Maybe it wouldn't be so helpless afterall to hope for some affection from Kaiba. I wouldn't want to make him love me, that would be crewl since I am destined to die, but it would be nice to be a little closer to him. To know that he would morn my death a little.

Walking into the kitchen where grandpa had been sitting with our guest still thinking these thoughts I notice the white hair first before recognising Bakura.

"hey Pharoh, I thought since you weren't at school that I would come and hang out with you for a while." Bakura grinned, a meschivious grin that inspired one of my own. Maybe hanging out with Bakura wont be so bad after all.

After many hours of terrorising passers by in the park Bakura and I just sat laughing at the looks on peoples faces as they try and find out what has happened.

"im not complaining or anything, but why did you decide that I needed to get out?" I say looking to Bakura and trying to appear calm and collected even though I am laughing on the inside at the look the last guy had given us.

"well you needed to get out of depression mode. You are avoiding Yugi and everyone else because you don't have much time left but I think you need to have fun now while you still can. You aren't really going to get a chance to have fun in hospital so…" before he can say more I cut in

"I am not g-g-g-going to hospital. It-t-t-t wont be like other diseases that makes m-me slowly fade away like that. Its pressing into my b-b-brain making it… stopping it from working normally." I sigh thinking about what I had lost due to this… condition.

"by the time that I end up in hospital I will be almost dead."

"and you want to wait until then for Yugi to find out? You want him to see you dying and not be able to say goodbye?" Bakura says without malice or sarcasm. I would have never guessed that he could be nice like this, if I hadn't been sick I probably never would have given him a chance.

I cant say anything so I look away at the trees. They are shedding their leaves getting ready for the snow. Waiting for their branches to fill with snow and the ground to be covered in pure white, waiting for the summer to melt again and then everything can live again. Winter is the season of dying… maybe that's what they call ironic that I wont live past the winter.

"fine. I'll make sure that I tell them before I become like that, okay?" I snap at Bakura, but he just smiles at me annoyingly before whispering in my ear another plan.

Some time later that day I re-enter the game shop wearing my board shorts and nothing else. As well as being dripping wet I yell into the shop for yugi to grab me a towel before I can go inside.

"what have you been doing Yami?" he asks innocently and suddenly Bakura appears smirking and answers

"me" grinning evilly making me laugh and think back to what we had done.

*** _flashback***_

Bakura finishes telling me the plan and laughing I hurry back to the game shop to change out of my leather. Although the days are getting cooler, today is one of the rare warmer days in Domino do seeing a couple of teenagers in their bathers is not so strange. But two teens with odd coloured hair and carrying a kiddie inflateable pool IS strange.

We walk like that the whole way to the park before filling up the pool and waiting for enough people to gather. Its human nature to be curious about what isn't normal so when a tanned teen with tri-coloured hair is sitting in a kiddie pool playing around makes people come and watch. They try and not stand out or make it obvious that they are watching me, but it doesn't work.

When I have decided that there are enough people in the area I start flaylying my limbs around like I am drowning in the two inch deep water, that isn't even touching my head. Then I begin yelling "help me I am drowning! Come and save me, sexy lifeguard!" and that is when Bakura dressed in a lifeguards top and small board shorts enters and saves me leaving the pool behind for someone to take.

_***end of flashback***_

I try and keep a straight face thinking back, but it doesn't last and the both of us begin laughing until our sides were sore, and even then we couldn't bring ourselves to stop. Yugi got us both towels and I think I could drown more in Teas drool then the kiddie pool. Its kind of scary at how obsessed she can be.

I smile and hang out with the Yugi-tachi like there was nothing wrong and although I really don't want to I decide that at least Yugi needs to know.

_End of chapter_

Thank you one and all for reading my newest chapter. I thought that this would take longer than expected, but then one of my friends got the idea about Yami in the kiddie pool so I just HAD to add that in and lighten the mood. Yami was beginning to act a little too Emo, and although he is happier now he is still a bit depressed.

Thanks to Shinigami_of_heaven for the help in this chapter and please review and tell me what you think :D see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally did it. It has taken me a while but it has been done. I have told Yugi and Grandpa. The old man took it well, but Yugi… he can't look at me at the moment without crying, so I am giving him some space. I don't regret telling them and I feel better for doing it. Now I won't be burdened by the idea of dying without goodbye, at least where Yugi is concerned. There is someone else that has worried me.

Seto Kaiba.

But what worries me is that he won't care at all that I have died. He never liked to believe in any magic or the like so to him I am just some cousin of Yugis or something. Even though I have no real papers or identity. It's almost funny how Kaiba can find an excuse as to why I seem to not exist. Any other person would have accepted long ago that what we were saying was the truth, but not Kaiba.

The way that he refuses to believe is both frustrating and admirable. But I hate to think that I will die and he will just pretend that I didn't exist. That would hurt me more than anything. Back in Egypt the pharaoh Atems lover was the high priest Seth. It makes it difficult for me not to be attracted to Kaiba in that way, but I understand that they are not the same.

In many ways they are, but there are many differences as well.

I go for a walk. Wanting to give Yugi his space so that he can get over the news, but I know it will be difficult for him to be too close to me knowing that I am going to… die. Again.

Walking alone through Domino with no real perpus I think back to ancient Egypt and all the memories that I have concerning Seth. Strangely enough thinking back on all of my memories seem like watching a movie of someone else's life, rather than looking back on my own. It makes me wonder how these can even be my memories.

But ironically just when I am beginning to think strange things Seto… Kaiba arrives.

He always seems to just show up when I am thinking about him, but that just makes things difficult. I see Kaiba standing in front of me having stopped just in time so that we didn't bump into each other and now I have this desire to reach out and touch him. Nothing dirty I just want to stroke his face which is so close, but so unreachable.

"What do you want Yami?" he asks seemingly bored not knowing how my heart flutters at the sound of my name from his lips. Damn I need to think of something else.

"I am taking a walk." I try to sound uninterested but I don't think it works.

"Right outside my house?" Seto gives me a curious look with one raised eyebrow looking almost like a smirk, but not quite.

"W-w-well I guess I g-got dist-tracted." I curse myself for not being able to form a full sentence. Showing weakness in front of Seto is the worst thing to do if you want his respect.

I wait for some witty remark about stupidity or something of the sort, but nothing comes up. My eyes become a little unfocused and I feel the rhythmic throbbing of pain fighting through my medication. Waiting for some reaction from Seto I can do nothing but concentrate on the feel of throbbing reminding me of the one thing I wish that I could forget.

"Since you are here why don't you come in? Mokuba will be pleased to see you." He says trying to hide that maybe, just maybe he wants my company.

I smile brightly at the possibility that what I wish wouldn't be so difficult. Maybe Seto would be sad if I died. Maybe he would even attend the funeral with Mokuba, who would undoubtedly attend.

"Sure. I haven't seen Mokuba in a w-while." I smile softly at Seto before following him up the long driveway to the Kaiba mansion.

Inside is as glamorous as the outside suggests. Nothing but the finest furniture and decor, even though there is a distinct dragon theme and the walls are tinted light blue instead of classic white. I like it. It's classically Seto and almost makes me feel like I have entered his soul room. There is nothing about this house that doesn't make me think of Seto. I smile looking at everything.

This is the first time at Setos house since I gained my own body. All the smells and feelings are so much stronger now that they're not being dulled by Yugis mind.

Walking through the unfamiliar halls we finally arrive in the kitchen to find Mokuba eating a bunch of cookies like a starved dog eating its first meal in weeks. It's almost amazing the speed that he can devour sweets like a vacuum cleaner.

When we walk into the room Mokuba stops eating the sweets just long enough to greet us each with a hug and a bright smile. Weakly I smile back at the little boy as he begins telling Seto all about his day at school. Someone who doesn't know anything about Seto would think that he was being rude and not listening to Mokuba, but he really was listening to everything the young boy said.

Before too long Mokuba had everything that he possibly could and ran off to get changed or something I'm not sure I quite caught what he said, it all happened too fast. Everything began spinning and the world seemed to be falling before I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Struggling to get up and ignore the spinning I grab my arm in an attempt to figure out what just happened. To my surprise my arm is bleeding, and there is a small, now broken, glass table shattered on the floor.

Guilty I begin to apologise but Seto just looks at the wound for a few more seconds before turning away and leaving. Maybe he is angry that I broke his table? Or maybe he wants me to clean the mess?

Bending down I begin picking up the pieces of glass with my good hand and suddenly Mokuba is standing in front of me.

"What happened?" he asked shocked to see me covered in blood.

"Well I fell and broke the table, then Se… Kaiba walked away. I don't know where." I explain while picking up a larger piece than my hand could handle and with the blood making the surface slippery it falls from my hand cutting into my palm like a blade.

"Shit!" I yell at the pain of glass cutting into flesh. Then remembering Mokuba and his age I apologise to which he merely states that he has heard worse from Seto, which makes me smile slightly.

Soon though Seto returns with a first aid kit.

"Big brother!" Mokuba smiles "I am going to be hanging out with the Yugi-tachi at Kaiba land for the rest of the day, so I'll see you later."

He almost runs from the room leaving me and Seto alone. In his mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

i might be busy soon so i dont know how often i will be able to work on this and update. hopefully i can finish it off before uni begins, but i think i should be getting close to finishing :) thanks to all who are continuing reading and here is the next chapter.

I watch Seto bandage my arm, vaguely aware of him talking about it not being too deep. My face heats up and I feel the blush spread across my cheeks. Being so close I can see the features of Setos face so clearly. He is good looking from a distance and close up he is… well frankly; hot! There are no flaws on his face everything about him is perfect. Months ago when I had no memory of my past, where my lover had been Setos previous life, I had been attracted to him. When my memories had been restored I remembered the love we had once shared.

Distracted by my thoughts of Seto I don't feel the pain of him bandaging my wounds. Although once he is finished I notice with him leaning over like that… our faces are so close… his eyes meet mine, his cerulean gaze meeting mine making us both freeze in that moment. My breath hitches and before I can think about who moved first our lips touch. Softly at first before they press closer. I grab his shoulders pushing my lips against his as I feel one of his hands tangling in my hair. Hand still in my hair he leans me back until I am lying on the couch without breaking the kiss, before he finally separates breathing heavily. We both are. Panting I open my eyes to Seto hovering over me and can't take it so I pull him down into another kiss.

Running my tongue along his bottom lip I deepen the kiss as he opens his mouth and begins duelling tongues with me. It feels like my body is on fire everywhere he touches leaves scorching trails and I never want it to end, and maybe it wouldn't have, but it was at that moment we hear a shrill ringing. On the table next to the couch my phones going off with my ringtone especially for Yugi. Damn!

Breaking apart from the embrace I reluctantly grab the phone and answer it trying to steady my breathing.

"Hey Yugi… what's up?" answer the phone trying not to sound suspicious.

"_I'm_ okay Yami, the question is are you? I felt pain through our link and it wasn't the usual pain! What happened?" he yelled through the small device.

"I'm fine Yugi. I am at-t-t kaibas and I fell, cutting my arm and hand on some g-glass." I silently curse myself for worrying my aibou.

"Well… if that's all then I guess that's okay… oh but before I go there was a call from a Doctor... I can't remember his name, but he left a message. He says that there is a procedure... surgery… that could make you better…"

I remain silent. Surgery… that could save my life or kill me sooner… then again maybe some things are worth risking.

"I'll think about it. I'll see him tomorrow afternoon…" I almost whisper still not sure if I want to do this, but I can feel Yugis relief at the thought of me getting help and although I don't know much about modern technologies they have just made Aibou happy.

Hanging up I return to Seto who immediately brought me close crushing our lips together for a short kiss explaining that he had to go to Kaiba corp and get some work done. I smile and agree to come back soon.

Kaiba drops me off near the game shop because the Yugi tachi are over after… it started raining? When did that happen you ask, well when I was with Kaiba I wasn't really looking at anything else. As soon as I enter the shop Yugis face drops and he runs to me.

"Yami are you sure you are alright?"

"I am fine Yugi. There wasn't even that much blood. Besides Kaiba already bandaged me up, so there is nothing to worry about."

The rest of the tachi seem shocked by this news staring wide eyed and Joey yelled "you were alone at kaibas? And you trusted him to bandage your wounds?" he didn't seem to believe me but I am in no mood for Joeys antics so I simply walk away. Going straight to the message machine I press play.

"Ah mister Motou, well I know when you were diagnosed two months ago there was no hope. But a college of mine has shown some interest in your case… we know there are risks involved, more so than with usual surgery, but there is little time. Think quickly and get back to me." The line goes dead and no new message begins.

I stand in silence thinking about my options. If I go through the operation I could die, but if I live I could stay alive longer. Living in this unfamiliar world full of strange devices.

"What the HELL was that!" joey yells making me turn around.

"w-w-when did you get-t here?" I ask my stuttering possibly mistaken for nervousness.

"We followed you to talk. I thought you realised." The group looks confused and my head spins a little. Rubbing my head I lean against the wall for support. Reaching into my pocket I grab my medication and take a couple of pills hoping to stop my headache.

"Fine I g-guessss you would h-have foun-nd out soon anyyway. " I take a break to think for a second. "I am d-dying. Tumour in my brrrain and I d-don't have much l-longer to live."

Tea instantly broke into tears, while the others stared shocked or sad. Ryo, Bakura and Yugi watch in silence since they already knew. Bakura being as he is stands closer to me and speaks.

"I think you should go through with the surgery." I notice, vaguely the strange looks he is getting from the others realising he spoke in Egyptian. "You can have a new life with Kaiba. Marik and I started again and it's better than trying to live in our past."

Smirking I reply "I never knew you could be so philosophic-c-cal tomb robber. Risking my little time left in an almost futile attempt that I could live a full normal life in this time?"

Thinking about my time earlier that day and what Seto and I could become… that would be worth risking.

"I'll do it." I finally say in English.


	8. Chapter 8

hello devoted readers, or so i would like to think :), i know it has been WAY too long since i have uploaded a new chapter and this is almost painfully short but i wanted to give you something for waiting so long. i have started Uni so i dont have as much time for writing as i would like and i will try and upload another longer chapter soon, but please enjoy this for now ;)

Meeting with the doctor didn't take long. He went over all the risks of surgery and how operating this late into my condition makes it more risky. I barely listened. I have only just been given a chance to live, so I want that chance. The dreams come more often now though. Remembering my past becomes more painful as each night I relive my death and the insanity of being alone, lost in darkness for three thousand years. My only grasp on sanity is thoughts of Seto. He keeps me stable, gives me something to grasp onto.

Three days. That's how much time the doctor gave me before I go into hospital for my operation, and possibly my death. Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't just be better to just accept fate, but my thoughts of Seto give me hope that there is more to this world than what I have already seen. And with these thoughts buzzing through my head I make a decision. It may be selfish and possibly rude, but I need this.

Walking all the way to the Kaiba mansion I am determined not to let anything get in the way of my desion. Finally getting to the front door I wait for Seto to open the door. Doubting my choice I think about all possible ways that I might be able to use to get out of this situation. The door opens as I am thinking about them and in a moment my heart rate triples. I smile softly at Seto.

"Hey Seto. I am actually looking for Mokuba." I say casually.

"Why?" Seto, the king of conversation.

"Because I think that maybe he could cheer Yugi up. He has been a little upset recently so I thought maybe Mokuba could help." I smirk noticing the faraway look on Setos face as he imagines what might have happened to make my always smiling other half so upset that I would have to look to others for help.

"He just went out, but he should be back soon. You could wait if you want." He finally replied making my task slightly easier.

Walking into the house passing Kaiba and brushing against him softly. He follows slightly behind me and I feel his gaze watching my ass as I walk.

This will be almost too easy, but the hard part will be waiting for Mokuba to get home so I can ask him to talk to Yugi. Both getting the kid out of the house and making sure that Yugi gets the moral support that he needs. Thankfully we don't have to wait long before the hyper kid shows up with a bag of newly bought lollies.

"Hey Mokuba, I need a favour…" I explain some of the situation, minus the operation and the fact that I am dying, but he seems to want to help since he rushed out of the house so fast neither of us said goodbye.

When I hear the front door close I take that as my cue to turn back around and move slowly, almost tortuously slowly, towards Seto.

(Okay I am no good at writing about people having sex so just use your imagination and know that it was probably really kinky… I mean its Yami and Kaiba for crying out loud, how else would they do it?)

Lying in the huge bed next to a sleeping Kaiba I ignore the faint pain in my backside as a result of what we have just done. Now I can have the operation without any regrets. If it is my fate to die, then at least Seto will know that I cared about him. This moment, being in Setos arms surrounded by nothing else I can forget for a time. I can live and love and sickness and death can be put to one side to be thought about later.

Sleeping in Setos arms is the most peaceful thing I have experienced in this lifetime, so I give in to the temptation.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people I have been away for a while so I thought I would reward your loyalty with a new big chapter ;) I have recently handed in a bunch of reports and now my time is more free so I had the time for this story so I was happy. Also I am almost finished, there should be two or three more chapters until the end of this fic, so please tell me what you think. I think I have said enough so on with the chapter :D

Chapter 9

Yami POV

I wake up to the sun shining brightly in the room I shared with Seto last night. Memories flood my mind making me smile softly before pushing aside the covers. Kaiba… Seto is still asleep but judging by the clock next to the bed, designed with blue eyes white dragons painted on it, saying 7:13am I could imagine that he should be waking up soon. Getting out of bed without waking him up I gather my things. Hesitating as I pull my still slightly blood stained shirt over my head the familiar throbbing pain in my head once again reminds me what I have to do.

Hurrying out the door of the mansion I promise myself that if I live through this that I will come back. Smiling softly at the futility of the promise knowing that this isn't up to me I walk down the long driveway and towards the game shop.

When I arrive I am out of breath and feeling weak. Damn my body and its inability to function normally. It's not like the walk had been THAT long. I should have been able to handle it. Yugi rushes to my side and helps me to the couch near the door.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself; it'll only make things worse."

I give him an odd look from the corner of my eye "not to make you feel bad aibou, but how could this make things any worse."

He remains silent for some time before speaking again, not very subtly changing the topic. "We need to leave for the hospital soon, or else we won't make it in time for the operation. Remember they said you need to be in theatre by 9:00am."

Groaning at the immanent time creeping closer to seal my fate. Take me one step closer to my doom or my salvation. Either way I will not regret the decision I have made.

Seto POV:

By the time I woke up, after last night and many previous nights of losing sleep, having slept in the first thing that I notice is that I am alone. Without Yami and no note either. Holding onto the slim hope that he is downstairs waiting for me in the kitchen I resign myself to the fact that he must believe last night was a mistake and it will never happen again. Glancing at the clock I see the glaring numbers read out 8:37am.

Mokuba should be home soon so I grab my phone from the kitchen counter where it had been dissuaded yesterday and heading upstairs to my home study I decide to get some work done. Hopefully not too much damage has been done to my company in the few hours while I have been asleep, but there is also a part of me that is hoping to hide in the work to keep my emotions and disappointment at waking up alone without any note at bay.

By the time that Mokuba got home it was well past 9:00. I worried that I would have to call Isono to go looking for him. When he came home he didn't come to see me like usual. I heard the door to the otherwise silent mansion closing but other than that I hear nothing from my devoted little brother.

Worry building in my gut I decide to find out what is wrong. Only to come downstairs to find out that Mokuba is sitting in the front room in the corner crying. I have seen this many times when we were little and I had been punished by Gozuburo but I promised on the day the he died that I would do anything in my power to prevent my little brother from crying.

"Mokuba what's wrong?" I ask for one of the rare times in my life letting my emotionless mask slip from my face and comfort my brother taking him into my arms.

"He… he… he…" Mokuba sobbed unable to say anything really comprehensible.

"Calm down and take a deep breath." I encourage the smaller boy.

"Yami, Yugi just told me that he is really sick. He … he is having an operation today,… but he… might not make it." He sobbed and for a moment I felt the pain tighten in my own chest feeling my heart stop beating.

"Where are they, what hospital have they gone to?" I almost yell at my little brother startling him.

"Uh they went to the one …."

Grabbing my brother without thinking I get into one of my many cars before rushing down the streets without thinking about anything like speed limits.

Rebuilding my mask that I wear in public I leave the car once we arrived at the hospital and abused all the hospital staff until I reached the ward where Yami had been, before he was taken to the operation room.

Unable to do anything but wait with Yugis family and friends. I stand away from the little group with no need to explain my presence. With Mokuba here I had all the excuse that I needed as his brother. That is until the taller white haired boy simply came to stand by my side. Saying nothing I ignore the other boy's presence although slightly thankful for the comfort in the simple gesture. I had seen the signs of friendship between Yami and the white haired boy growing in the time that Yami has been ill.

Maybe he can guess what happened but I don't care. I have no regrets about what we did, and at the first chance I want to find out what Yami has to say about it.

The minutes seem to take an eternity to pass and nothing happens. Each minute seems to drag on for as long as it can possibly take. Damn it. Why can't it just be over!

Finally Yami is returned to the small room unconscious, but having survived the operation. Not yet knowing how the operation may affect him in the long term the doctors can't declare the surgery a success yet. At least not until he wakes up.

I keep to the sidelines as Yugi is allowed to wait in the room with Yamis unconscious form, while I wait appearing uninterested beside Mokubas side, when deep inside I just want to rush into that room and demand that the smaller duellist wakes up and speaks to me. Out of the corner of my eye I watch through the window into Yamis room at the sleeping boy that confuses me so much. I had already figured out a while ago that I loved the boy. Who else could be my equal and who else would be able to stand up for themselves against me. It would only be logical that I would find those kinds of attitudes attractive.

Longing to enter the room the former pharaoh slept in seemed to overwhelm me until I heard the dread in the scream. Yugi began yelling for help from hospital staff who immediately went into action and feeling detached from the whole situation as I watch the small screen in Yamis room as the green light created a straight line. The flat line of the heart monitor finally made it to my ears making me almost pass out. Everyone's attention on Yami, so no one noticed the tear that fell from my eyes at the realization.

Yami POV

I remember falling asleep and the people around me telling me what was going to happen when I 'went under' as they had referred to my current state. At first it had been a suffocating darkness that unnerved me brining back thousands of years of memories of me being trapped inside the millennium puzzle. Maybe I have already died and have returned to the puzzle. Could it be that I will be trapped again. Thoughts like those ran through my head uncontrollably. They wouldn't stop and I couldn't bring myself to ignore them. Maybe I would be trapped again, and if I was wouldn't it be better to not give myself the false hope. That maybe I could return to Seto and be in those strong comforting arms once again. I feel the ghosting warmth of Setos arms as I think of him.

How does he feel about what happened last night? Does he regret what happened or is he appalled that he let himself be weak? Maybe he never wants to see me again? And maybe I am being ridiculous and he wants this as much as I do, but maybe that is too much wishful thinking.

This darkness is timeless and I have no clue how long it takes for the suffocating darkness to loosen its hold and feel my body becoming lighter. The endless darkness brightens as a light from an unknown source burns brightly before my eyes. Without notice the light dims a little and I can see what has appeared. Only to be confronted by a mirror image.

Stunned silence follows the new arrival as I simply stare at… myself?

"What the…?

"Hello, Yami" the other me says calmly.

"… Hello" I reply unsure of what to say

Silence passed for several moments before I gain the focus to ask "who are you?"

"I am Atem."

I stare at him silently for a moment and think about where I am, inside my mind maybe the memories of the former pharaoh are… I don't know this is confusing.

"You were close. I am the former pharaoh Atem, but we are not inside your mind. We are standing in what some humans would call limbo. The gateway between life and death. Right now your body is dying. I died 5000 years ago so no matter what I cannot return to the body that we have shared for all this time, but you might, if you are strong enough."

He explained.

"But what are you? If you shared my body how could I have not known that you were there? And if YOU are Atem, than who am I?"

"You are Yami. The soul that awoke with no memories and created a life for yourself. Taking a new name and living life the way that you wanted made you a new part of the soul that we shared. Loving Seto made you more of an individual. We are one soul split in two." He smiled looking at me like I would to Yugi and I understand, at least enough that I let it go.

Another shimmering light arrived wrapping his arms around Atem. "So you are the high priest." He nods saying nothing and not even looking away from his returned lover. "Take good care of him. I shall see you again someday, when I die and you may very well have to explain this to me all over again." I laugh a little as the two fade away into the afterlife.

"Yami" a booming voice calls into the now darkened area. "You have died to return Atem to his rightful resting place and in doing so risked passing on yourself. You have earned the right to be granted your own life."

Bowing towards the unknown voice I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Not waking us doesn't surprise me, nor does it worry me as I can since the presence of Seto and all I can do is waiting until I wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

hey all :D thanks to those who have been reading this is the second last chapter YAY nearly finished. i just want to mention a thanks to Coolaloo who has been reading my work you have made me really happy and made me feel good about my writing when i was unsure about it... i think i will get in troube with Shinigami_Of_Heaven for that comment, but... i say you dont count XP but that is beside the point and i want to give another thanks for everyone who bothers to read this story. i will upload the final chapter soon so keep watcing for it in the next couple of days :) without more annoying babbling from me i give you the latest chapter.

Chapter 10

Seto POV

I watch in agony as the doctors' crowd around the body of Yami yelling orders to one another as they try and regain his heart. The worst part was when they brought out the defibrillators and began zapping his heart to start it again. I close my eyes for a while until they have stopped yelling. Then after a few seconds the monitor began beeping again and I could have screamed I was so relieved, but I kept up my uninterested façade. At that moment there was no more beautiful sound than the beeping of that annoying monitor.

When things began settling down the white haired boy, called Bakura, came back and sat near me. Occasionally other members of the Yugi-tachi went into Yamis room to sit with Yugi, but I stayed where I was never attempting to get any closer.

In a moment everything can change. I learnt that a long time ago as a child when my parents died and Mokuba and I went to the orphanage, then when we were adopted by Gozuburo. Even that day when that same hateful man jumped out of the window in front of my eyes. But nothing could have changed my life as much as this. Yami being in that bed watching the lifeless look on his face. Until I saw the twitch that changed everything. His eyes fluttered before opening and looking around the room. I saw my life once again change before my eyes as Yami woke up.

I stare at the commotion. Waiting from afar as the tachi surround Yami as he awoke for the first time since the operation. I feel my hands twitch slightly, wanting to go into the room with them, but I wait. Not wanting to show emotion in front of everyone. Damn if I begin speaking about anything like that in front of those people, but my plans are ignored by Mokuba who drags me against my will into the room to face a sleepy Yami.

"Mokuba Yami has just had major surgery as well as a heart attack. I think it would be better to leave him alone to rest for a while." I whisper to my brother.

"So you don't want to see me Kaiba?" Yami teases.

"I don't want to be trapped in this room with a bunch of idiots, although I am surprised they even allowed the mutt in the room. I was sure pets weren't allowed." I teased Joey to ease some of my tension.

"But I need to talk to you Kaiba, about the other day. I'm not sure how long it's been since, but I…"

"I really don't want to talk about that here, or with these people around." I interrupt him. Unsure of how to put my feelings I dismiss the issue. Ignoring him and speaking on my own.

"You made your position clear when you walked out, so I think there is nothing more to say on this matter. Mokuba call me when you want to be picked up." I say without the usual malice I hold in my voice when speaking to my rival.

Hating the small room I walk away from the watching eyes and the slight hurt I saw from Yamis gaze. It would fade, everything else had. Everything changes and when things change in my life, it never goes well.

Yami POV

I watched as Set… Kaiba walks out of the hospital room not happy with his words. I need to talk to him, I want to tell him how I really feel and that… I don't want that to have been just a one night thing. But he walks away. He doesn't let me explain and I do nothing, watching as Kaiba walks away from me. I'll have to wait until I am out of hospital to talk to him. Mokuba yells back to his brother not to go, but he doesn't listen.

"I'm sorry Yami, but you have to understand he doesn't trust change. Every time something has changed in our lives it has only made things worse than they had been before." Mokuba said sadly a faraway look in his eye.

"It's okay, I guess that was kind of my fault. I should have expected this." I sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Joey yells confused.

"Well if you leave before he wakes up and don't even leave a note what do you think he is going to think about what happened?" Bakura added to me making me give my white haired friend a curious look. "Yugi explained what happened to me when during your operation, before Kaiba showed up."

"Someone really needs to explain here!" Joey begs and I can almost imagine his tail wagging in anticipation.

"Well Yami and Kaiba mated then Yami walks away not telling Kaiba he was going for a life threatening operation"

Nobody moves and nobody speaks. The guys are staring at me with shocked and slightly disgusted expressions.

"I still don't get it!" joey whines in his corner of the room. While I run my fingers through my hair.

"Bakura you didn't need to say it like that. He isn't a dog… no matter how much he acts like one sometimes" I say whispering that last part only to Bakura who proceeded to laugh really hard. While I spoke to my white haired friend Yugi had gone over and whispered in Joey's ear. " EHHHHHH? HE DID WHAT WITH WHO?" the not so bright blond boy screeched.

"Joey you really have a way with words" I mutter before adding in a normal voice "I slept with Kaiba. He is someone who understands a lot of what I am going through and since I have just found out what I am I don't need to feel guilty about leaving the high priest behind."

I then explain what I had seen and said while I had been in limbo, which had taken the form of a nearly fatal heart attack. I smile at Yugi who seems enthralled by the story while I also sense the uneasiness between his other friends… not my friends. They really are Yugis friends aren't they.

"So… the pharaoh Atem is gone now. In the afterlife? With his lover" Yugi asked hopeful for the happy end for the other half of my soul. It seems I own less and less of my own soul every other day, but as annoying it sounds and as much as I think this sounds wossy I wouldn't mind owning a little less if it was shared with Seto. Damn I sounded pathetic even to myself. Geeze.

"Yeah, they are together again after so long. It must be hard. I know all too well what it feels like to be alone."

I close my eyes sighing and say words that I didn't even think about until they had been said.

"You are uncomfortable aren't you Tea?"

"No… well… maybe a little bit…" she stuttered in shock and I think I hear some annoyance in her voice.

"I am curious, am I still just the other Yugi to you?"

"WHAT? No of course not!" she said a little too quickly.

"Then I want you tell me what colour are my eyes?" I ask keeping my eyes closed but taking a glance at the situation through Yugis eyes. I see my own frail body lying on the bed eyes closed as if sleeping surrounded by curious faces directed at the stuttering confused girl. I had never really liked Tea. She never cared about what is inside of a person only on what they have to offer on the outside like appearance and physical possessions. It's not right to judge someone solely on these things so I have never showed any real interest in being her friend. Joey and Tristan, although annoying and loud at times and they aren't exactly smart, but they are loyal and have earned my trust.

"t-t-t-hat questions easy, your e-eyes are the same colour as yug-gis they are violet." She declared with no conviction in her voice. And with that she sealed her own fate. I open my crimson eyes and she begins yelling for nothing but I am drifting. My fatigue already making my eyelids heavy.


	11. Chapter 11

wow, the last chapter! XD this is a happy moment for me, my first fanfic that i have finished! wow, i am exited so since i finished this the other day i will post this sooner than i had planned. thanks to Shinigami_of_heaven, Inopportune Opportunist and coolaloo for all your comments and support with my writing, so without any more interuptions i will let you read this chapter XD

Yami POV

After that day Tea never came around again. In fact I think I heard Yugi "  
?vaguely mention that she went to America on a dance scholarship or something like that. None of them seem to have parted on good terms. I don't think I will see her again. At least not on prepose. The one meeting I haven't had, and wanted, has been that the two weeks since my operation I haven't seen Kaiba. Yugi comes to see me every day and is usually accompanied by Bakura and/or Ryo. I like their visits, but I need to talk to Kaiba about what happened. I want to explain what I want from him, before he decides for himself what happened.

If he believes the wrong thing I won't be able to change his mind and any chance that we would have had would be gone. Although I don't believe that Kaiba wouldn't eventually change his mind I don't want to HAVE to make him change it. That's why today is special. It's the day that I get the paperwork signed that means I can leave.

Being discharged means that I will be free to go see Kaiba. This time my tail is the one wagging. Once again in my leather pants and matching black tank top, as well as being covered in chains and a studded collar and matching wristbands I leave the hospital, still feeling a little off, but I will get better faster out in the real world rather than locked up in that limited environment. Ahhh I need a change of scenery and I think the top floor of the Kaiba corp. offices would be the best place to start.

Grinning like a cat, can they even grin? That's beside the point, but any way grinning like the proverbial cat I walk through the halls of Kaiba Corporation as many men and women wearing suits watch me pass by. Of course they don't often see people wearing what could only be described as 'bondage' gear walking through the halls of such a high class company. I could almost laugh at the idea of someone else doing this, but it needs to be done. If I wait Seto will find out and then he will begin avoiding me because of it.

I walk to the door to his office but a security guard stops me half way through the massive corridor saying that I need to have an appointment with Kaiba to get passed.

After deciding that mind-crushing Setos employees would not be the best option, even if things went the way that I wanted them to it wouldn't be a good thing to then have to tell Seto he needs new security staff would it? … I didn't think so.

Leaning against a wall so that the guard can keep an eye on me if he feels he needs to I rest at the base. Damn, I never really realised how big Kaiba corp is… and I am not as strong as I was before I was sick. I guess that is something I have to work on.

"Yami, what the hell?" I hear as a jolt back to reality.

"I needed to ask you a question. It's really important and I guess it couldn't wait, but your guards wouldn't let me pass so I decided to wait for you to come out… I guess I fell asleep." I ended mumbling that part around a yawn that escaped my lips, casually I might add the amusement that I noted in Setos eyes at the sight of me yawning, and the look however was skilfully captured and replaced with the ever stoic mask that is Seto Kaiba.

"Come on, make this quick and get home. You have just been discharged from hospital haven't you?" Seto said not even trying to hide the concern. Again I grin like that cat on the movie about that weird girl… Alice.

"So you wanted to talk?" he stated instantly once we were inside his office and the door had been secured.

"Yea, I did. Maybe I don't now though. I really never know what I want most of the time. Beside I am just learning about a lot of things." I say teasingly knowing that Kaiba wanted me to get right to the point.

"Well then does that mean that mean you like playing games?"

I almost laugh out loud at the statement, but smother it down to a mere chuckle. "Yes I love games." I walk really close to Seto now, looking up into his eyes, which have obviously darkened at my attitude. "But short games mean nothing to me. The best games are ones that go on and never end. I want to keep playing with you Seto. I couldn't bring myself to say it before, but I don't that time we were together… I don't want that to have been a one-time thing." Without more of an explanation I yank his lips onto mine pulling slightly on his tie. The kiss is short and clumsy due to surprise. But no matter I feel happier when he melts into the kiss and pushes back against my lips with pressure of his own.

Taking matters into his own hands Seto beings me closer and adjusts the kiss deepening it. Too soon it seemed we needed air to survive, but we didn't part our lips far almost touching as I felt his breath against my own lips.

"So I am a game to you?" he smirks and we share a moment of understanding.

"The very best game there is, just make sure that I don't get bored" I laugh a little. The words, although literally unsaid, had been shared through their meaning. In that moment the confession had meant more to Yami than anything in this world could have. And although I hate to say this, but in their own way they had shared a love declaration with each other, although I doubt that either one of them will be able to say that word any time soon, and that is if they ARE ever able to say it, but what matters is that they mean it with the words that they do speak.

! its over, that is all. i mean sure its kind of an odd ending, and it wasnt exactly like i had planned, but that is what happened. so i will try and finish my other stories, i think i will work on Angel in Soul society, but i still have some things i need to work out with that one first. thank you all for reading and i hope to see you again soon in another story :)


End file.
